Dynomutt: Dog Wonder
Dynomutt: Dog Wonder was a Saturday morning cartoon made by Hannah Barbera Productions that aired from September 11, 1976 through October 22, 1977 on ABC. Like most Hannah Barbera cartoons, it contained a laugh track. It's about an art dealer named Radley Crown (voice of Gary Owens) and Dynomutt (voice of Frank Welker) who fight crime in the supehero alias as the Blue Falcon and Dynomutt: Dog Wonder. Gary Owens and Frank Welker reprise their roles as Blue Falcon and Dynomutt in guest appearances in the Anime: Evolution episode "Noah's Idol". Blue Falcon comes to Noah when Dynomutt was heavily damaged due to a fight with the evil Mallock (voice of Tom Kenny). It was unknown how Blue Falcon contacted Noah's home address but it was later revealed that he contacted him via Facebook and Skype. Though Dynomutt is rebuild by Noah, Dynomutt ends up trashing his laboratory due to being curious of the location he ended up afte the fight, causing Noah to try to explain him what happen. Then, Orochimaru, Pepper Jack, Mitch Tennison and George arrive at the laboratory disobeying the rules by trashing his laboratory just like Dynomutt did due to a fad of breaking rules created by Mitch and also tieing Noah's pants to his lamp. Noah pretends that Mitch had finally broken him into insanity thus causing him to go free. Unfotunatley while the fight between Noah and Orochimaru was still on, Wrath snook Dynomutt into his house so he can play with him. After Blue Falcon comes to the rescue to protect a bunch of citizens such as Sonic the Hedgehog, George Jetson, Daisuke Jigen and The Cat in the Hat from being crushed by a giant chili-dog stand robot controlled by a psycotically-insane robotic monkey named Coconuts created by Doctor Robotnik, Sonic's arch-enemy.When Noah finds out that Falcon is in trouble, he tries to tell him that Wrath got a hold of Dynomutt and he refused to release him. Blue Falcon uses a teleportation device to transport Dynomutt back where BF and Noah were. Dynomutt saves the day with Blue Falcon and Noah destroying and jailing Coconuts. Dynomutt and Blue Falcon thanks Noah for his help in which Blue Falcon gives him the opportunity of babysitting Dynomutt next week. After Noah agrees, the next week, his house was sealed with titanium and amonium thus causing Orochimau and Mitch's goons to not come inside. Quotes *'Dynomutt:' (to Noah) Say, nice place, kid. Mind if I nose around? So, you must do science in here. I'm fasinated by science myself, being that I'm made of science and all that. Wow, this is amazing (breaks a super computer). We'll all be. (drops a jar of planatarium goo) Would you look at that? (pulls a lever to activate a flying rocket ship) Get a load of this (uses a flame thrower to melt some of Noah's gadgets and in the next scene, he sees a big red button that says DO NOT TOUCH) Oooooh, what does this button do? *'Noah:' AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *'Orochimaru:' Joys over rules? Get a life, Noah! (puts a fish in Noah's book) *'Noah:' THAT'S IT. IM GONNA GIVE YOU SUCH A THRASHING!!! (pants fall) *'Mitch:' Geez louis. *'George:' Cool. *'Noah:' (puts pants back on) If you say one word to anyone, I'll never speak to you again. *'Noah:' You've broken me, Mitch. Set me free and I'll join you to destroying everything that seperates us from the primates. *'Noah:' (moans) And the babysitting continues. Geez, Dynomutt is as bad as Orochimaru and those punks. A goofy, idiot sidekick like him couldn't possibly be any help to Blue Falcon and his warrant crime. Although, my idol just hired me to babysit him next week. I'm thrilled, but what if the punks come back? Oh well. Guess I better start from scratch. (presses button that captures the house into a titanium sheild and captions that say "One week later..." appears) *'Orochimaru and his Goons:' Come on Noah, let us in. Get in here. Come on, OPEN UP. LET US IN!!!!! PLEASE!!!! I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!!! THINK OF THE PAST. I'll pay you $5,000. NOAAAHHHH!!! (the punks dialogue gets muffled and Noah is seen wearing shades with Dynomutt on his lap watching television where Noah looks at the screen and makes a big thumbs up thus ending the cartoon)